Generally, the widely-used peripheral input device of a computer system includes for example a mouse device, a keyboard device, a trackball device, or the like. Via the keyboard device, characters or symbols can be directly inputted into the computer system. The mouse device can be intuitively operated by the user. Consequently, most users and most manufacturers of input devices pay much attention to the development of keyboard devices and mouse devices.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates the relationship between a computer, a conventional keyboard device and a conventional mouse device. In FIG. 1, a computer system 1, a keyboard device 2 and a mouse device 3 are shown. The computer system 1 comprises a computer host 11 and a computer monitor 12. The computer host 11 is connected with the mouse device 3 and the computer monitor 12. The computer host 11 comprises plural connecting ports 111. The plural connecting ports 111 are connected with the keyboard device 2 and the mouse device 3. A graphic-based window 121 and a cursor 122 are displayed on the computer monitor 12. By operating the mouse device 3, the movement of cursor 122 is correspondingly controlled. Consequently, the computer system 11 executes a corresponding command. The mouse device 3 comprises a casing, a left button, a right button and a scroll wheel. The structure and operation of the mouse device 3 are well known to those skilled in the art, and are not redundantly described herein.
When the keyboard device 2 is operated by the user, a corresponding key signal is transmitted to the computer host 11. Consequently, the computer host 11 executes a command corresponding to the key signal. The conventional keyboard device 2 comprises a keyboard base, a top cover and plural keys. The structure and operation of the conventional keyboard device 2 are well known to those skilled in the art, and are not redundantly described herein. When the keyboard device 2 and the mouse device 3 are placed on a working surface, the user may operate the keyboard device 2 and the mouse device 3 to control the computer system 1.
With increasing development of science and technology, the functionality and the slimness benefit of the input device are gradually enhanced. For example, a wireless keyboard device and a wireless mouse device are wirelessly connected with the computer host according to a wireless communication technology. Since the uses of the wireless keyboard device and the wireless mouse device are not restricted by the physical cables, the user can operate the wireless keyboard device and the wireless mouse device more easily. For example, when the user sits on a sofa, the wireless keyboard device is placed on thighs of the user and the wireless mouse device is placed on the sofa, the user may operate the wireless keyboard device and the wireless mouse device to control the computer host. However, when the wireless mouse device is placed on the sofa, the user has to stretch the arm as much as possible to touch the wireless mouse device. This gesture does not meet the ergonomics requirements. Consequently, it is difficult for the user to operate the wireless mouse device.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a keyboard device with the function of assisting the user in operating a mouse device.